


Angels To Fly

by loseresclub



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Lost Love, Love, Love Confessions, Memories, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Trolls on Earth, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseresclub/pseuds/loseresclub
Summary: which Jim tells Claire he's afraid for her safety since the incident with, almost losing his mother. Claire who refuse to so Jim asks Vendel to ease her memory. He does and now Claire doesn't remember the events she shared with her friends. what happens when she suddenly remember again? Remembering the battle she fought and remember the times she almost got killed. And the most important thing falling for Jim all over again.





	Angels To Fly

which Jim tells Claire he's afraid for her safety since the incident with, almost losing his mother. Claire who refuse to so Jim asks Vendel to ease her memory. He does and now Claire doesn't remember the events she shared with her friends. what happens when she suddenly remember again? Remembering the battle she fought and remember the times she almost got killed. And the most important thing falling for Jim all over again.

( A//N; btw I'm still watching season two, while I'm writing the fic )

Jimbo's heart skip a beat witnessing his mother ' Barbara ' breathing heavily as she lays her eyes on her only son, she blink a few times making groaning sound. He grabs a hold of her hand letting it touch his pale cheeks. The others stand back viewing the two, there sadness in Jim's eyes and hatred on his knuckles. How he wanted to kill Stickler but what will accomplished? Nothing, as long as Stickler was apart of Barbara he can't get his hands dirty. Then in came Vendel Stickler beside him who held a yellow stone Jim notice his present Barb turns to face him. " Time has come. Place your hands upon the gemstone. " he lifts the stone up, Barb and Stickler place their's hands on it, " Barbara I- " " Don't talk to me. " she cut him off " You're the one I'm looking forward to forgetting. " she harshly added, Stickler puts his head down. The gemstone started glowing when Vendel spoke the words in trollish. Jim couldn't bear to watch leaving the room he sat down the steps Jim cuddle himself tears started pouring down his cheeks. He should have known better shouldn't have he kept the secret from her, no if he have told her. She will be in real danger. It could have happen to everyone around him, Blinky, Toby... And Claire! He's putting Claire's life in danger how could he be so foolish. Claire is getting the book of Ga-huel while Angor still in the lose Jim grabs up wiping his tears away. He ran going through the Trollmarket as he make entrance he hop on the scooter, putting helmet on. " Master Jim, where are you going? " Blinkous ask, with a worry in his voice. Jim stayed silent and rode off, going the high school.

-

Claire watch Toby tried to get with the school mascot, then she heard a sound coming from outside so, she walk out the gym. Claire spots Jim struggling to get off the scooter. She made a small smile and hugs Jim's back, surprising him he flinch her smile turn into a frown. ' Did I do something? ' Claire thought to herself " How's your mom? " she kept pushing his buttons. Jim sigh " She's gonna be okay but she will not remember what happen today. " there was sadness in his voice. " Oh, I'm glad she's okay. " she said, there was an awkward between them. " Claire, I think you should step down. " Claire made a confuse look " What do you mean? " Jim raise his head down Claire cover her mouth with her hand " Jim... " she puts her hand onto his shoulder, " You don't have to be worry about me. I could take care of myself me. " her hand still on Jim's shoulder when saying that. " No, you shouldn't be worrying about yourself like that. You should be worrying about your grades, friends. " as he take her hand off of him. " But, what about Enrique...What about him? " Claire voice crack her eyes starts watering. " I made a promise to get him back. But I don't want to lose you too. " he shouts, hopping nobody heard their argument. " Okay, then can I please says goodbye to the others. " Jim nods ' yes ' they enter to the Trollmarket Aaarrrgghh notice them he tap Blinky's shoulder he turn and his eyes grow wide, " MASTER JIM! " he and Aaarrgghh ran to them. Claire got out of the vehicle something was wrong they could tell " What's the matter? " Blinky questioned, Jim answer his question " Claire, she's no longer be apart of this. " the two trolls jaw drop Vendel appeared " Jim, may I have a word to you. " as he walks away Jim follow the elder troll. To a random room " Is my mom- " " Yes, she's resting she will forget like nothing happen. " Jim swallow his saliva " Jim, I overhear you four. Talking about the young fleshly departing from your circle. " " I have to. The amulet chose me, not her. " Jim said, " I should have known, she knows too much. " " Wait what, you want me to do with her? " he questioned, " She won't tell a word. " Jim defended Claire then it hit him " Ease her memory. " Vendel was speechless " If you're distrust by her then... Do it... " Jim paused, Vendel then cut a piece of the heartstone. " Here... " he put the stone to Jim's hand. He glare at the yellow stone, Claire hugged Blinky and Aaarrrgghh " I'm gonna miss you guys. " she wipes her tear away, " Am I crying or there's rain pouring on my face. " Blinky cried, Jim coughs they turn to Jim. Both Jim and Claire frown at each other, Jim broke their stare and walks up to her. " Well, this is it. " Claire puts her hair over her ear, " Yeah...Claire I wanna you to know that I had feel- " Claire shush him up with her finger, " I knew. " she comment, he held the heartstone back of him. " I'm sorry Claire I'm doing this cause I love you. " As he place the yellow stone to her forehead chanting the trollish words. Claire's grew wide light appeared suddenly their were floating. All trolls and gnomes gather watching the show. It stopped they touch the ground, Claire was on Jim's arms " CLAIRE!! " he scream, her name. He felt breathing down his neck. Blinky went near the boy " We have take her back home. " he told Jim,

-

Claire's eyes flutter she groan of exhausted. She force herself to get up, Claire gasps not knowing where she's at. The place looks familiar it was her bedroom nothing has been touch. She looks at her alarms " Oh, no I'm late! " she panic and goes to her dressing room putting on her everyday clothe. She grabs what she needed and skip breakfast going opening the front door. " Um...Dad can you drive me? " she asks, her father grabs his keys they hoped on the car. As they drove Claire looks through the window seeing cars driving by. Something wasn't right Claire felt like she forgotten something but what?

* To Be Continued....


End file.
